Cuando la esperanza se pierde'
by Karla Uzumaki Tao
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando te enteras de que la persona que amas va irse muy lejos? Lo que parece una simple visita familiar se convierte en un horrible secuestro. A cambio de su vida, quiero la tuya, pero entregada lenta y dolorosamente. Shonenai, Yaoi, Horo x Ren. Lemmon. Y bueno, quizás algo de Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Songfic "Para que te quedaras""HHxR"

¡Hola a todos! ¡Karlita-chan presentándose con su primer fic!

** Advertencias: Yaoi (Horo x Ren) Así que si no les gusta el género lo mejor será que regresen por donde vinieron. Malas palabras (pocas) y lemmon más adelante :DD **

****_Shaman King no me pertenece, si así fuera Ren nunca se hubiera casado con Iron Maiden Jeanne xD._

__Espero que les guste mi fic, si es así por favor háganme saber con un review, aunque sea chiquito, y si no, también n_n' Nada me haría más feliz.

**'Para que te quedaras'**

****_Capitulo 1: Me duele_

Aquella era una tarde normal en todos los sentidos para los habitantes de la pensión de los Asakura. Anna se encontraba haciéndole la vida imposible a todos, como de costumbre.

- ¡Manta!

- ¿s-si… Anna?

- Ve a traerme más té, apresúrate.

- ¡Sí!

El joven enano, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo para complacer las exigencias de aquella rubia mandona, después de todo, aunque ya hubiera pasado más de un año que la conocía aún no tenía el valor de hacerle frente. Como nadie más en esa casa.

- ¡Ryu! – Ahora se diría el sujeto con peinado y estilo de los 80's.

- ¡Hay mamá! –Exclamó para sí mismo con un sobresalto. -¿Si señorita Anna?

- ¿Qué estás esperando para hacer la cena?

- ¡Como usted ordene doña Anna! –Dijo casi gritando, parándose derecho y elevando su mano a la frente, como un soldado saluda a su general. Acto seguido entra a la cocina.

Ya que este se hubo marchado, continuó con su tan estresante trabajo de mandar a todos, porque si no lo hacía se quedarían como vagos sin hacer nada, disfrutando de la vida. Y eso, ja, no lo podía permitir.

- ¡Ustedes! –Con un dedo acusador señaló a Ren y Horo, que hasta ese momento solo habían visto a los demás ser mandados. -Vayan a traer estos encargos –Les entregó una nota, que fue recibida por el ainu.

- ¡¿Pe- pero porque nosotros?! –Se defendió al instante el de cabellos azules, con un tono caprichoso. Error.

- 3… 2… 1… -Susurró el oji-dorado aburrido, pero mirando con atención lo que seguiría.

- ¡¿Por qué!? ¡Porque mientras vivas en mi casa me tendrás que obedecer! –Pausa para presentarle su poderosa mano izquierda de una forma no muy agradable, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. - ¡POR ESO!

- Iremos –Interfirió Ren, para que ya la rubia se calmara, pues si no lo hacía posiblemente tendría que llevar al estúpido ainu a un hospital y eso sería demasiado molesto para él.

- De acuerdo. –Y sin decir más, la futura señora Asakura se marchó.

"Ya era hora" pensó el de Hokkaido poniéndose de pie y pasando levemente los dedos por su mejilla que tenía la prueba irrefutable de que Anna practicaba pesas, o al menos, eso creía él.

- Vámonos. –Ordenó el chino que ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, y él, sin saber porqué, simplemente lo siguió.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro miraba al peli violáceo caminar. Analizando a su rival delante de él, observando cada movimiento que hacía, con una elegancia que se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia al igual que su perfecta y delgada figura.

- ¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? – Se recriminó a sí mismo, en voz alta por accidente. Segundo error del día. Ahora tenía la atención total de su acompañante.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada que te interese, chino metiche.

Entonces el oji-dorado se dio la vuelta, evitando la pelea. "Que extraño" pensó Horo, ¿Por qué no le respondió el insulto? ¿Porqué simplemente guardó silencio?... "¿Lo habré ofendido? No, no creo, le he dicho cosas mucho peores que esas en otras ocasiones y a lo mucho conseguía un golpe en la cabeza"… entonces… ¿porqué?

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hoto-Hoto? – La voz de Yoh lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si Yoh es sólo que… ¡un momento! ¿¡A quién le llamas Hoto-Hoto!?

- Jijiji, bueno pero no te enojes –El Asakura apenas si pudo reír, pues había llegado corriendo y se encontraba exhausto. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse y continuó –Estás demasiado serio, ¿pasa algo?

- No, en realidad nada… ¿y a ti? ¿Por qué tan agitado?

- Es que… Anna… -Comenzó a hablar entre cortado, pues no le era posible recobrar el aire del todo. –ella dijo… yo… no quería… ella si… lo hice… gritó… fuerte…

- ¡Detente! ¡No necesitas decirme esas cosas cochino!

- ¿Pero de que hablas?- Al fin logró recobrarse del todo. –Sólo me gritó para que continuara con mi entrenamiento, haciéndome correr 20 vueltas alrededor de la casa.

A lo que el Usui sólo pudo sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había malentendido todo de una forma pervertida. El nunca pensaba así. Bueno, quizá… ¡pero no sobre ellos dos! ¡Sólo imaginaba así a Ren! ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero sólo de vez en cuando!

Tantas contradicciones y dudas hicieron que sacudiera la cabeza con ambas manos, buscando apartar así todos sus pensamientos… impuros…

- Oye, ¿el de ahí no es Ren?- Nuevamente el castaño lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado, ¡me tengo que ir!

Se despidió lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo al encuentro del chino, que llevaba buen rato esperándolo en la esquina. ¡De seguro lo mataba! Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría. El Tao estaba recargado en la pared, de la misma forma que siempre, con una diferencia, su mirada, que no se apartaba del cielo, como si en él buscara la respuesta de algo. Incluso tenía en su rostro un leve dejo de tristeza. "Imposible" Pensó Horo. Esa mueca no era nada normal en el chino orgulloso que tanto quería. Si, apenas hace unas dos semanas aceptó que le gustaba, y aún peor, que se había enamorado de él. "Como no hacerlo" Se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de su delicado y fino rostro? ¿De su esbelta figura? ¿De esos provocadores labios, que sólo en sus sueños lograba probar? Pero sobre todo… ¿Quién podría siquiera resistirse a esos ojos dorados tan hermosos?... Al menos el no, y ya no podía soportarlo mucho más. Ya lo había pensado bastante, y ahora que estaban solos era su oportunidad…

- Ren… tengo que decirte algo… -Comenzó a hablar temeroso, a lo que el otro interrumpió.

- Yo también a ti.

- Entonces si quieres habla tu primero.

El oji-dorado respiró profundo, agachó la cabeza para evitar que el ainu pudiera ver su cara, soltó un leve suspiro y después con un tono de voz que hasta ese momento Horo-Horo no conocía dijo:

- Regresaré a China.

- ¡ ¿Qué?!

Entonces sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, y, por primera vez en su joven vida, una profunda tristeza lo invadió acompañada de un fuerte golpe al corazón.

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo _

_Y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor._

_Que rápido se me ha clavado_

_Que dentro todo este dolor._

__Hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

****¡Hola! n_n' Aquí de nuevo, con el capitulo 2, ¿porque? pues porque si no actualizo pronto se me va la inspiración. Sí, le cambié el nombre al fic, y lo hice porque se me ocurrió algo mejor. Decidí que agregaré gore, (Oh! sii!) a ver que tal queda, pero ya sería para el siguiente. Creo que lo había olvidado. Lo que esta entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje. Y el flash Back es lo que ocurrió antes, bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabían xD Como siempre, si les agrada háganme saber con su review! de igual forma quieren darme su opinión, idea, queja, insulto xD todo es bien recibido n_n'

** 'Cuando la esperanza se pierde'**

Capítulo 2: "El secuestro"

Que noche tan aburrida era aquella para nuestro ainu favorito. Dejando a un lado la comida (que a Ryu le quedaba deliciosa) ya no había nada interesante en Fumbari Oka. Una semana, una larga semana ya había pasado desde que el chino se marchó llevándose con él las peleas divertidas que tanto le desesperaban y a la vez le encantaban a él. Lo extrañaba, y ahí, sentado, mirando las estrellas volvieron a su mente los momentos que pasó con el Tao justo antes de su partida.

-FLASH BACK-

- Regresaré a China.

- ¿Pe-pero porque?

- Mi padre cayó enfermo y Jun me pidió que volviera, que era importante. –Se explicó Ren, procurando no perder su porte serio. Al ver que Horo no le respondía decidió continuar. –Lo mejor será que vayamos a comprar lo que nos pidió Anna.

- ¡No! Espera… -Lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro. Simplemente no podía dejarlo así como así. -¿Cuándo exactamente te irás?

- Mañana ¿Por qué? –Entonces el Tao no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se le escapara mientras decía -¿Te importa?

- ¡Claro que me importa! –Respondió rápido el Usui. -¿Cómo no iba a importarme mi mejor amigo? –Agregó intentando disimular un poco el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas cuando vio la linda sonrisa que el chino le había dedicado.

"Ah… tu amigo…" Pensó Ren borrando toda expresión de su rostro. El esperaba otra respuesta... una que fuera más acorde a lo que él sentía por el peli-celeste. Pero claro, eso no iba a pasar, "Déjate de hacer ilusiones" Se dijo a sí mismo. Eso nunca pasaría, ni él era gay, ni Horo tampoco… pero… él… le gustaba, aunque nunca fuera capaz de admitirlo.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el ainu cada vez se le acercaba más, hasta el punto de llagar a abrazarlo. Se sorprendió ante el contacto, pero al sentir como el calor de su amigo lo envolvía solo se dejó llevar, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo, entrelazando sus manos en la espalda del mismo con firmeza. Perdiéndose varios minutos, que no quiso contar. Después la voz del Usui lo sacó del trance en el que el mismo lo había metido.

- Vas a volver pronto ¿verdad? –Preguntó con un tono de voz triste, tan extraño en su persona. Ren al notar eso se movió un poco hacia atrás, sin romper el furtivo abrazo, solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro entristecido de su amigo.

- No lo sé –Ante lo cual escuchó como el de ojos negros tragaba saliva, angustiado. No pudo evitar sonreír por segunda vez en ese día, le gustaba la idea de que Horo estuviera preocupado por él. –Volveré lo más pronto que pueda –Agregó.

- Prométemelo. –Prácticamente rogó el Usui, volviendo a pegar al más chico a su cuerpo, ocultando el rostro en sus hombros. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había sonado demasiado desesperado, y lo había dicho todo muy directo para su gusto. Pero que más importaba, lo hizo y punto.

- Te… te lo prometo.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Suspiró. El no esperaba que Ren le fuera a contestar el abrazo y mucho menos que le prometiera aquello. Era perfecto. Al menos ahora sabía que no lo despreciaba del todo, y eso lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, además que después de separarse habían pasado la tarde juntos, peleándose, riendo, bueno, sólo él, porque todos sabemos que el Tao no es del tipo de persona que se deja llevar por un chiste, por bueno que sea.

Una vibración en el bolsillo asustó al de Hokkaido, rápidamente sacó su celular y al hacerlo su rostro se iluminó. ¡Era Ren el que lo llamaba! Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se apresuró en contestar, porque, conociendo a Ren, bien podía arrepentirse de llamar y colgar.

- ¡Hola Ren! ¿Cómo te va en Chi… na…? –Pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

- Hola Horokeu Usui. Como puedes notar yo no soy tú amado chinito. –Risas por parte del desconocido.

- ¿Entonces quién eres? Y es más ¿Qué haces tú con su celular? –Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

- Me habían dicho que eras tonto, pero no creí que tanto… te tengo un regalo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo que un regalo? Horo, que tenía su teléfono completamente pegado al oído pudo escuchar algunos sonidos sordos del lado de la otra línea, sonaba como si alguien fuera arrastrado por la fuerza y después un grito: "¡Vamos! ¡Pídele ayuda!"

- ¿Horo…? –Su voz sonaba entrecortada, adolorida, forzada.

- ¡Ren! ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios…?

- Escúchame Horo… no hagas NADA de lo que este sujeto te pida. Yo estaré bien.

Ahora el ainu pudo escuchar perfectamente un golpe que de seguro debió estar dirigido a la cara del chino, y como de sus labios salía un leve gruñido de dolor. No… no podía soportarlo, ¿lo habían golpeado?

- Suficiente charla por hoy. Escúchame Usui, y escúchame bien, como ya debiste darte cuenta, Ren Tao ahora está bajo mi control. Si quieres conservarlo con vida tendrás que seguir cada una de mis instrucciones. Después te llamaré. –Y justo antes de colgar agregó. –Por cierto, si se te ocurre ir a llorar a la policía o con tus amigos, dalo por muerto.

Colgó. Y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Tenía miedo, no por él, si no por su amigo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Por unos momentos se quedó en estado de shock, perdió las fuerzas y se dejó caer al suelo. Varias lágrimas empezaron a emanar de sus obscuros ojos. Pero no duró mucho ahí. Si no podía decírselo a nadie, entonces el mismo encontraría la solución. ¡Tenía que luchar! No se quedaría simplemente de brazos cruzados. Comenzó a reír como un maniático:

- ¡No saben con quién se metieron!... Lo que es mío NADIE lo toca… y ahora… ¡LO PAGARÁN! Hay de ellos si se atrevieron siquiera a tocarle uno solo de sus purpúreos cabellos…

Y con esa sonrisa de lunático comenzó con su plan… si creyeron que él era más que un tonto más estaban muy equivocados.

¡Esto era guerra!


End file.
